


Whumptober 2019 1 - Shaky Hands

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 1 - Shaky Hands

Hiiro looked over and noticed how Emu’s hands were shaking.

“What’s wrong?”

Emu shook his head quickly, “It’s nothing.”

Hiiro raised an eyebrow before glancing over at Parad who finally answered, “He’s just nervous.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Emu added.

“Obviously you are experiencing some form of panic, so I would say, yes it does matter,” Hiiro sighed.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Emu informed.

“You know I won’t let anything happen to you, right?” Parad tried to assure.

“I don’t want you there,” Emu reminded.

Parad growled, “I’m not going to let you go without me.”

Hiiro raised his eyebrow again, watching the conversation.

“You can’t stop me,” Emu left the room quickly.

Parad cursed but didn’t follow after. He pulled a game system from his pocket and started it up before he noticed Hiiro was looking at him. “Look, he’s meeting with his dad today. That’s about all I can tell you about the situation.”

“Does Emu need help?”

“Probably, but he hates when I interfere with his life, even if it’s just to protect him.”

Hiiro gave a nod, “He’d probably hate if I interfere too. Especially since I don’t know the situation.”

Parad sighed, “Yeah, he doesn’t really want anyone here knowing what’s going on anyway.”

Hiiro wanted to question further but decided to stay quiet. A few hours later though, he was back in CR when Emu walked in, clutching the wall for support. Hiiro quickly jumped up when he noticed the bruising spreading across Emu’s cheek. “Hey, come on, sit down,” Hiiro helped lead him to a chair.

Parad looked up from his game and a string of curses started out of his mouth, “I’m going to kill him.”

“No, you won’t,” Emu spoke and to Hiiro it sounded almost painful.

“He’s a piece of trash who beats on his son for no reason!”

“It’s not for no reason,” Emu answered.

“Don’t you dare start believing the crap he tells you,” Parad growled.

Emu shook his head, “He just has his own way of doing things. Not that it’s right, but you know why it happened this time.”

Hiiro scanned over Emu, “Nothing broken, just a lot of bruises. What happened?”

Emu sighed and shook his head, “I don’t see my dad much anymore, but this is the first time I’ve seen him since he learned I’m not straight…”

Hiiro’s eyes widened, “All of this just because he doesn’t accept who you like?”

Emu shrugged but Hiiro could still see the tears starting to form in his eyes, “I mean, it’s not exactly a rare occurrence, he does it for pretty much anything he doesn’t like.”

Hiiro sighed and wrapped his arms around Emu. “Did you not want us knowing because he hurts you or because you didn’t want to come out to us?”

“Both,” Parad answered for his human.

When Hiiro pulled away, he gave a soft smile to Emu who was wiping his eyes, “It’s not like we are going to judge you. The only thing we’ll judge you on here is how good you are at your job.”

Emu tried to smile but Hiiro could tell it wasn’t real.

“Why don’t you go home for the day? I’ll tell my dad you weren’t feeling well, and I’ll take care of any bugsters that show up. I can even check your patients if you want.”

Emu nodded, “Thanks.”

As Emu and Parad were heading toward the stairs, Hiiro spoke up again, “And Emu? Don’t worry, I can keep it a secret if you want. I understand how you feel, I’m not straight either.”

Emu turned, “What about Saki?”

Hiiro chuckled, “I’m bi.”

Emu looked surprised a moment before smiling. “Have a good night, Hiiro.”


End file.
